A Happy Ending
by Kitsune Akuma Tsuki Tsuwamono
Summary: IN*WR After her friends are killed Kagome returns home with Shippou and finds out that her and Sota are wolves, and meet up with Kibas pack soon after. Something happens and her friends are alive again but somthing strange happened.
1. Lonely or so I Thought

Disclaimers: I do NOT own Inuyasha

**A Happy Ending**

Chapter 1. Lonely or So I Thought

It was late in the afternoon, when Kagome returned home to her era through the bone eaters well, with her adopted son Shippou. Kagome was thinking about her friends death in the final battle against Naraku, her, Shippou and Kilala were the only ones left when Sesshomaru came and helped defeat Naraku. As soon as Kagome walked in the house her mother came around the corner "Kagome, I need to talk to you and your brother, so can you go and get him?" Asked Kagomes mother. "Sure thing mama." Kagome said as she went to get Souta.

After Kagome got her brother Souta, Kagome, Mrs.Higurashi, and Souta sat on the couch.

"Alright you two, I have some news for you, both of you know how wolfs are almost wiped off of the earth." "Yeah we know, but what does that have to do with anything?" Kagome asked wondering what her mother could be talking about. "Well it has a lot to do with what's going on right now; one thing you need to know is that you and your brother are both wolves and that there is one wolf pack wondering around looking for a place called Paradise. The leader a White wolf named Kiba he knows our family so he will let you into his pack, when he does you need to travel with them until you find either safety or paradise okay." "Okay mom but one question." "And what would that be?" "Can I take Shippou with us, or will he not be allowed into the pack with us?"

"Yes you may take him with you just make sure that you tell Kiba and the others that he is your friend." "Okay." Both Kagome and Souta said together.

A/N okay sorry is this chapter is a little short review for the next chapter.


	2. Finding The Pack

Disclaimers: I do NOT own Inuyasha

**A Happy Ending**

Chapter 2.

As Kagome and Souta learned that they were wolves, Kagome did not notice that Shippou was listening in on the conversation. When Kagome Souta and Mrs.Higurashi were done with their conversation, Kagome started to head up to her room to pack anything that her, Souta and Shippou were going to need on their trip.

When Kagome got into her room she noticed that Shippou was sitting on her bed silently crying. "Shippou, why are you crying, is something wrong?" Kagome spoke softly to Shippou. "Yeah did you know that you were a wolf and just didn't want to tell anybody about it or what?" Shippou finally spoke up. "I had no idea about it even if I did I promise I would have told you okay." "Okay mama."

…1 hour later…

"Kagome are you and Shippou ready yet because you need to head out before it gets too late!" Mrs.Higurashi yelled from down stairs. "Yeah were right here mom." Kagome said trying not to startle her mother but failed. "Okay good, now I want you to take these." "What are they Mrs.Higurashi?" Shippou asked curiously. "They will allow you to appear human when you wish and wolf when you wish. Also try to stay in the

forest or away from people as much as you can, also I love all of you so be careful." "Okay," the three of them said. "Now all of you go and get into some better clothing.

…30 minutes later…

When Kagome walked out of her room she was wearing a red and black shirt that said "Bite Me," she was baggy black pants and running shoes, she had her hair put up into a high pony tail as well.

Shippou was wearing a blue shirt that said "Adorable," a pair of denim pants and running shoes. Sota came out at the same time but was wearing a plain brown shirt with denim pants and running shoes.

Soon they left and Kagome and Sota wished that they were wolfs. Kagome was a black wolf and Sota was a grey wolf.

…3 days later…

Kagome knew that they ere almost to Kibas pack. When they closer they heard a strange noise, "Sota, Shippou you two stay here I mean it do not move from this spot got it." "Got it" both the kids said in a frightened tone.

Kagome hurried to were she could hear the voice coming from and soon enough she found a pack of wolfs fighting a demon. "Kiba what is that thing and why won't it die?" "I have no clue……wait what is that scent?" "Get away from them! The only one that you have business with is me!" Kagome yelled as she ran as fast as she could.

"Ah, so you have finally come Kagome." Said the demon. "Ah, shut up and die already bastard." All of a sudden a bright pink light emitted from her body and the demon was no more. "Hey woman your name is Kagome right?" Kiba asked. "Yeah it is why?" "I am Kiba the leader of this pack and the one you are joining." "Kiba, we shouldn't trust her." "Who the hell are you to tell me what to do Tsume!?" Kiba yelled.

"Kagome can we come out now?" Shippou asked. "Yeah come on out you two." They came out hurriedly and stood behind kagome. "Who the hell are those two? And why is one of them a human?" "Dammit stop yelling at me! And he is not a fucking human he's a demon!" "Whoa I like her attitude, what about you Kiba?"

"Sorry about that Kagome, were staying here for the night and leaving late in the afternoon so get a good nights rest." Soon enough everyone was asleep waiting for the morning to come.


	3. The Journey and an Old Friend

Disclaimers: I do NOT own Inuyasha

Disclaimers: I do NOT own Inuyasha

**A Happy Ending**

Chapter 3. The journey begins

…The next morning…

Soon enough the sun started to rise and Kibas pack started to get ready to head out by having a good breakfast and making sure that they had everything. When the afternoon came they were headed out to start their journey to find the flower that will lead them to paradise.

"So Kagome what exactly is that kid you have with you and what's his story?" Kiba suddenly asked breaking the long silence between the pack. "His name is Shippou, like I said before he is a fox demon. Before me and one of my friends met him his father was killed by some other demons that went by the name of The Thunder Brothers, me and my friend help Shippou get revenge for his fathers death an we let him stay with us from then on." "Kagome why are you sad, shouldn't you be happy?" Kiba asked. "Sorry I was just thinking about my friends and what happened to them a while ago." "Sorry if this makes you any sadder but could you tell us about your friends?" Toboe asked.

"Sure ill tell you." So the could hear her story the pack stopped where they were. Soon it started to get dark and the pack stayed in the area to get some rest before they headed out again.

… The next morning…

As soon as the sun had rose the pack started to head out. "Goddamit where in the world is this fog coming from?" "Who cares as long as we are able to get out without any problems."

…Two hours later…

The whole pack was lost and confused on how they were supposed to get out of the fog.

"Okay does anyone know how to get…?" Suddenly Kiba was interrupted by a loud growling noise. "Who dares to trespass on my territory, speak up know if you want to live!" "Wait a minute I know that voice, Yukari is that you?" "Who are you and how do you know my name?" "Oh I don't know maybe an old friend of yours." Now Kiba and the pack was even more confused than ever. "Sorry the only friend that I have I have not seen forever, and I highly dought that your name is Kagome Higurashi." 'God how could I have been so stupid I look completely different than I did from before' Kagome thought silently. "God im so sorry Yukari I didn't remember I looked like this, but, I am indeed Kagome Higurashi, I live at Higurashi shrine, 16 years old, and I do believe that I saved a wolf and soon named her Yukari." Yukari was beyond shocked, all of a sudden she was asking all sorts of questions. "Really oh my god! Are you serious? How did you get here? Why are you here? Did something happen to you…" "Holy crap our leaders gone insane!" "What did you just say" "Nothing, nothing at all." "Sis will you just answer the questions?" "huh ya I will."

Soon enough she answered all of the questions that they asked her. "Alright  
Kiba I was wondering if my pack could join yours?" "Why" "Because kagomes my friend and I wont let anything happen to her." "For gods sakes fine as long as we get some fucking sleep tonight!" Kiba somewhat shouted. "Yay okay girls from now on we will be joining Kibas pack!" "Okay." "Finally a larger stronger pack." All of the girls shouted at once.


	4. The Nightmares Begin or Do They?

Disclaimer-I do not own InuYasha

"Speaking"

"_Thoughts_"

"**Inner Demon**"

________________________________________________________________________

…Late in the night…

(Kagomes dream)

"InuYasha!" kagome screamed running to his side. "Kagome get out of here now." Inuyasha said weakly. "No I wont leave any of you, you jerk!" she started to cry. "Priestess you should listen to the half breed and get out of here." "No, no this can't be happening." She said as she ran away.

(End of dream)

"Kagome wake up!" the whole pack was attempting to wake her up but so far it was to no avail.

"What, what's the matter?" "Thank god your awake we were starting to worry." "Hey who's this Inuyasha person you seemed worried about him?" Toboe asked. The whole pack watched her in curiosity waiting for her to answer. "Whoa, wait what do you mean who is he?" "You just said that name." "More like yelled it." "So who is it?" "He's a friend I had, me and Shippou traveled with him for a while." "Kagome! Please don't keep talking about them!" "Ok ill stop Shippou." "Come on keep going please?" Kira asked sad that kagome had stopped. "Ill tell you later ok, cause I don't feel like talking about them right now." "Ya ok lets just go back to sleep for now."

Soon the whole pack was fast asleep waiting for morning to come.

…..the next day……

"Why did I run I could've helped them. My god im so weak!" kagome yelled to her thinking no one else could hear. "Hey sis, why are you yelling about being weak?" all of a sudden something white was right next to her. "Kagome is something wrong?" "Huh, oh its nothing."

The walk was long before they reached the next town. Once they did Yukari took kagome so she could talk to her.

(Kagome and Yukaries conversation)

"Kagome I know something's wrong now tell me what it is." "It's nothing ok." Kagome said with a sad face. "Ok I know something is now tell me!" "Ok fine." Soon enough kagome had told her the whole story and was in tears. "Oh kagome come on it'll be ok." "Yeah ok I guess your right."

(With the others)

"Kagome!" "Yukari!" "Where could they have gone to?" "I know where they are… Yukari took kagome to talk to her, I guess ill take you to them." Shippou said as he jumped from Souta's arms and started walking in the girl's direction.

Soon enough the pack was back together. "Ok lets just stay here and get some rest." "Yukarie?" "Huh what's wrong?" "Why is kagome so sad is something wrong?"

"I promised that I wouldn't tell anyone but, she just misses her friends." "Well maybe we should let her see them." Kiba said. "That won't work Kiba." "Why their not far right?" he asked with a confused look on his face. "They're dead." "Well maybe we can think of something to cheer her up." Kiba thought. "Maybe." "Night." "Night Yukari."

(Kagomes dream)

"Kagome I can't believe you!" "You know what, I don't care InuYasha!" kagome said as she ran off with tears threatening to fall. "God dammit." Soon enough a soul stealer came and InuYasha followed it to Kikyo. "Inuyasha im-." "Kikyo im sorry but I don't want to see you again." "Why?" "Because I don't want to hurt kagome anymore." Inuyasha finished saying . "Kikyo im sorry…..Iron reaver soul stealer!" when he turned around Kikyo was nothing but a pile of ashes."

(End of dream)

"Dear god we have been traveling for a month and still haven't found Cheza!" "Oh stop you r whining aria we will find her when we find her."

"_It's been two months since they died_." kagome thought. "Kagome are you ok?" "Ya im fine what about you and Souta?" "Ya were doing great." "good." Kagome said as they entered the large pack, took their human forms and entered the next town.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

i know it was short and im sorry i was writting this during school...but now that its summer the chapters are going to be longer i promise.. thanks to all who read this story and Review plz...also check out my new story called The Protectors


	5. Authors Note

A/N: Im so sorry about not writing for awhile ive been very busy the past couple years and stuff just gets worse as the days go by so far . but im back for good this time :D I know this story is a bit fast pasted and I am working on fixing that now. I am not changing the previous chapters though I will only make improvements on the up coming ones.

Also I am working on more then just this story and A Happy Ending, one of which I am not so sure if I wish to put on here because I do not want anyone to take this idea, even if they do change it and find a way to make it there own.

Well until my next post, Ja-Ne!


	6. The Ressurection

A/N: Im going to try and post at least one chapter every other day during the remainder of the story, but I will also be writing more then just this one so I may not always be able to . anyways I hope you all enjoy this story as I am making it a little slower so hopefully there will be many more chapters to come!

**Chapter 5**

The field was still covered in a small veil of dust, three bodies lay across it, lifeless. From the distance a tall figure began to form and was getting closer. Behind it was another form, almost animal like but with two heads, as well as two smaller figures following next to it.

'_It still reeks of death here, yet everything is so still. It almost seems like time is trying to freeze itself as to keep these people alive, but why?' _The figure stood there motionless as if it was going to do nothing until one of the smaller figures walked up to it.

"M-mi lord, why are we here? Your not planning on reviving them are you?" at this the small creature stepped back a bit, fearing what his lord may do to him.

"Be quiet Jaken, what I do is none of your concern." Jaken then hung his head in defeat and before he went back to the other figures he looked at his lord one more time. "Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru then began to walk forward to the three bodies and unsheathed his sword and began to concentrate.

The other figures, Rin, Ah-Un, and Jaken all watched their lord as it looked as though nothing was happening except that he was just slashing his sword at the air.

From Sesshomaru's point of view though he closed his eyes and everything went black. When he opened them again, crawling on the bodies were little imps, he swiftly slashed at all of them reducing them to nothing but ashes. He then re-sheathed his sword and turned to his companions. "We're leaving now." Ah-Un and Jaken simply shook their heads as Rin happily got onto Ah-Un and prepared to leave.

While they were walking away, Sesshomaru could hear movement from where they had just left but said nothing and continued on.

(A Couple Moments Later)

The bodies began to stir once Sesshomaru and his companions were gone. The first up was a hanyou, the next a youkai slayer and lastly a monk.

"Keh, what the hell happened?" Inuyasha said as he got up and looked around and finally stopped when he was turned to his friends Sango and Miroku as Sango began to speak.

"I'm not sure Inuyasha….wait a minute where's Kagome, Kilala and Shippou, shouldn't they be here?" She said as she frantically started to look for their friends but it was to no avail.

"Well I'm not just going to sit here!" Inuyasha roared as he took off towards the bone-eaters well.

"my dear Sango, do you think we should follow?" Miroku asked knowing it would take awhile to catch up to their hanyou friend. "Ya I do, he's probably just going to go through the well though, I think we should try and follow him through this time." Miroku simply nodded as they followed their friend.

A couple of hours had passed and Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku had all made it through the well along with their companion Kilala, they had just been re-united with.

_-Flash Back-_

_The two had just arrived at Kaedae's village only to hear an angry hanyou yelling up a storm. From what it sounded like it was about Kagome. The two made their way into the hut only to have a small fur ball throw itself at Sango with a small 'Mew." Sango smiled at this and jumped for joy holding her small friend. "Kilala, I missed you so much. I'm so glad you're ok!" _

_They all spoke with Kaedae about what was going on and she told them everything she knew, that's when they all made their way to the bone-eaters well to find Kagome._

_-End Flash Back-_

Inuyasha couldn't hold his temper against Kagome's mother any longer. "I don't care what the hell is going on in your family, you tell me where Kagome is now! I need to find her!" With this he was even growling at her, he had never done it before and certainly never thought he would. Kagome's mother sighed and told her daughters friends everything. Once they knew what was going on, all of them left to find Kagome not knowing where to find her or how long it would take. It didn't matter to them though, Kagome was their friend and they knew they needed to re-unite their group.

A/N: So how did I do on that one? I know I probably didn't do to much better then my last chapters but I'm trying . being sleep deprived doesn't help one bit but I promise the next chapter will be A LOT longer. Until then,

Ja-Ne!


	7. Authors Note 2

Hey guys sorry for not updating this story as well as my others for who onlynot updating this story as well as my others for who knows how long knows how long. Anyways I just wanted to say im back and ill be working on my stories as well as hopefully creating a few new ones. Once school starts this next month I might be a bit slower but ill still update, even if I have to space it out to a certain time.

Anyways this story will be re done. I mean completely. Everything will follow the same storyline and what not, im just going to try to make it better and each chapter longer! There will hopefully be a start of this sometime tomorrow!

Well that's the end of the authors note, until next time,Ja-Ne!

3/Akuma


End file.
